The New Generation: Kanto Arc
by Sir Espeon
Summary: Turning to the age of ten, Jack Ketchum sets out on his Pokemon journey. With adventures, experience, danger and friendships waiting for him on his journey, he set his mind on following his father's footsteps and become a Pokemon Master. Happen 20 years after Ash's journey. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, IT BELONGS TO GAMEFREAK AND NINTENDO. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A gift from father

 **A/N: Top o' the mornin' to ya! I'm Asiandude and welcome to my first Pokemon fanfic. Now let's get this straight:  
1.I'm not that great of a fanfic writer as some of you out there might be so don't expect the quality to be that great at first. Of course I'll try my best.  
2.I don't know if I can really update that often since my schedule is quite cramped, at least for the next few months.  
3.I DO NOT own Pokemon. Heck I don't even think I own the main OCs in this story!  
If you happen to be someone who has read one of my PvZ fics before, please review or PM to tell me how I did. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
Anyway, enjoy!  
**

-Hey = speech  
'Hey' = thoughts  
"Hey" = written speech, letters, notes, etc

* * *

Jack was sitting in front of the TV watching a Pokemon battle. It was a battle between an Alakazam and a Slowking. Jack watched as the two Pokemon with their trainers' commands and tactics launched out an all out psychic brawl. Though this battle is awesome for a normal ten-year-old kid, Jack had seen better. That one time he actually saw his dad in a battle. He knew that his dad was an amazing trainer, a Pokemon master as some people like to call. He worked completely in sync with all his Pokemons and can think up with different ways to counter his opponents in a matter of seconds. He was all that Jack dreamed to be, like his father used to dream of becoming when he was young, Jack has a dream of becoming a Pokemon master. And really soon, he's going to be able to get his trainer licensed from professor Oak and become a trainer. That's one step closer to his ultimate dream.

-Jack! Go to bed honey! It's late!

Hearing his mom called from downstairs, he turned off the TV and head to bed.

-Good night mom!

He said aloud to his mother and turned off the lights. Real soon, his adventures will begin.

Next morning, as the Pidgeys were just starting to chirp, Jack was already woken up by the doorbell.

'Who could be here this early?'

He looked over to his clock to see it pointing at six o' clock. Then he heard the doorbell rang again. Grunting slightly, he sluggishly got out of bed to open the door. As he opened it, he saw a delivery guy holding a small box at the door.

-Ketchum residence?

Jack nodded in response.

-We have a delivery for you. Sign here please.  
He hand Jack the delivery confirmation and a pen. After scribbling down his signature, Jack handed the delivery guy back the confirmation and took the small package inside. As the delivery guy left, he heard his mother's bed room opened.

-Who was at the door Jack?

His mother walked down the stairs still in her nightgown.

-Oh, the delivery guy.

-Who's the package by dear?

She asked while slowly reaching her three Pokeballs and let her three Pokemons out. It was a Delphox, a Pangoro and a Sylveon. They cried good morning to their trainer before, going around doing their individual chores. Jack paid them no attention as he was focused more on the package. He noticed there's a small note attached to it that's folded in half.

"Dear Jack,  
I'm sorry I missed your tenth birthday. You know how busy I am with all the challengers. So as an apology, I got you your birthday present. Now open the present first before you continue reading the other half of the note."

His mother and her Pokemons got really intrigued.

-So, I guess it's by your dad.

He looked down at the package. It's kinda light so he wondered what it could be.  
Pangoro nudged him with an expression that said "open it already!" Quickly rip off the cardboard layer, Jack looked inside the box to find a Pokeball in it.

-A Pokeball?

Jack held the Pokeball and examined it like some kind of extraterrestrial item. His mother made a suggestion.

-Why don't you call out the Pokemon that's inside?

Jack thought about that for a moment or two before pressing the button and released the Pokemon. A small orange dinosaur-like figure appeared from the Pokeball.

-It's a Charmander.

The little Charmander saw Jack and waddled his way over to him, wagging his flaming tail cutely.

-Char char!

Jack's mother bent down and patted the little Pokemon's head.

-Well, aren't you a little cutie?

She asked the little fire lizard, which made him wag his tail even more.

-Charmander char!

Jack picked up the note and continued reading the other half of the note his dad left him.

"As you can see, I gave you a Charmander as your starter on your journey. And he's no ordinary Charmander, he's my Charizard's son. So I suggest you take a good care of him (if you don't want to have burned face). Also, I contacted Gary and Tracey, so just come over to the lab and they'll give you your Pokedex, trainer license and Pokeballs. Good luck on your journey son!  
Love,  
Dad"

Jack zoned out for a good minute or two.

'This is Charizard's son?!'

He looked down to see Charmander looking at him expectantly. He smiled and stroke the little fire lizard's head gently, earning a delight coo from him.  
Delphox, Sylveon and Pangoro quickly make their way over to the smaller Pokemon and play kept him entertained. Though surrounded by bigger Pokemons, the little Charmander showed no sign of fear or being overwhelmed. Instead, he's even enjoying the others' presence. Squatting down to Charmander's eye level, Jack spoke directly to his starter Pokemon.

-Hi Charmander, I'm Jack, your trainer. Would you like to join me on my journey to be a Pokemon master?

Charmander nodded his head excitedly. He had always wanted to one day become the strongest Charizard ever, even stronger than his dad.

-Great, now let's head to the lab and get our Pokedex!

-Char char!

They both cheered. Jack put Charmander on his shoulder and rushed out of the house.

-Bye mom! I'm headed to the lab, catch you later!

Serena shook her head at Jack's antics.

-He's just like his father.

Her three Pokemons nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jack stopped for a breath when he was in front of the lab. After getting his breath back, he pressed the doorbell. A few moments later, a man in his thirties opened the door. He was wearing a lab coat with a bandana holding up his long black hair.

-Ah, Jack! You're probably here to get your Pokedex and trainer license?

Jack enthusiastically replied.

-Yes Mr Tracey!

Tracey smiled and told Jack to go inside and wait while he go get the Pokedex. Jack heard footsteps coming from upstairs and turned around. A man in his thirties with spiky brown hair was walking down the stairs. It was none other than professor Gary Oak, the grandson of the famous professor Samuel Oak, who is now retired.

-Well, if it isn't Jack! What brought you here to the lab?

Jack smiled at the professor. He has always been a great friend of the family. He used to his dad's best friend and rival.

-Hi professor. I'm just here to get the Pokedex. Mr Tracey is getting it.

Gary gave a genuine smile. It's great seeing the next generation growing up and preparing for their Pokemon journey. It made him miss the old days.

-What perfect timing! Luna and Rick should be here any moment now to get their starter Pokemon. I see that your dad already sent you one.

Jack looked Charmander who's taking in all the awesomeness of the Pokemon lab and chuckled.

'Charmander is so cute!'

From behind the professor, came a big canine Pokemon. The professor's Arcanine came up to little Charmander and they chatted. He shared some battle experience with the young Pokemon. Jack felt good when he saw Charmander got himself a mentor.  
The door to the lab opened, revealing two other ten-year-olds, a boy and a girl. They both have bright brown hair and brown eyes. The boy has short curly hair and a pair of round glasses. He was wearing a dark red Pokeball T-shirt and mossy green trousers. The girl had long straight hair. She was wearing a green Bellossom T-shirt, a maroon short skirt and a white beanie with a flower decoration. They were Rick and Luna, the 'troubled' twins of Pallet town and the children of Mrs Leaf, another great friend of Jack's father and professor Oak.

-Morning professor!

They both said at the same time. Gary smiled at them in response.

-Good timing both of you! Come on in, your starter Pokemons are on the table.

Rick looked like he couldn't wait any longer to pick his Pokemon. He rushed past Jack, paying him no attention. Luna, who was much calmer just sighed and slowly followed him.

-When is he ever gonna grow up?

Noticing Jack standing against the wall, Luna flashed a smile.

-Hey Jack! I bet you picked Charmander as your starter huh?

Luna asked pointing to Charmander who was on Jack's shoulder.

-Oh this little guy was actually sent to from my dad, I didn't pick a starter.

Luna raised her eyebrows at this. He's one lucky kid to receive his starter Pokemon from the champion, who is none other than his father.

-Well, good for you.

Luna continued walking towards the table that the Pokeballs were on. She saw Rick, her twin brother holding a Pokeball like it's his life.

-So, why don't you let your Squirtle out?

Rick was a bit amused by this. She wasn't even there when he picked Squirtle, how did she know?

-How do know I picked Squirtle?

Luna sighed again. She decided to keep silence. Her brother is so dumb sometimes, asking a question like that after telling her like fifty times that he was gonna pick Squirtle. She wished Rick can be a bit more mature and smarter, like Jack.

-Never mind...

She walked up to the two other Pokeballs and reached out to the one on the left.

-I choose you, Bulbasaur!

She threw the Pokeball up onto the air and a small green dinosaur Pokemon with a bulb on its back popped out of it.

-Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur looked up at his trainer curiously.

-Hi Bulbasaur! I'm Luna, your trainer. Are you willing to be my partner on my journey to the best grass-type trainer?

Bulbasaur was immediately taken interest. It certainly would want to prove to the other Bulbasaurs at the lab that it's the strongest.

-Saur!

Luna smiled at his reaction.

-I'll take that as a yes.

She was immediately rudely interrupted by her brother.

-Good now that you have picked your starter can we go now?

Everyone glared at Rick. The boy was always obnoxiously loud and annoying. Bulbasaur growled at Rick. He doesn't know who do he think he is but that behavior was certainly unacceptable. Just as he was about to do a Vine Whip attack at the boy, he felt his trainer's placed on his bulb soothingly.

-No need to be rash Bulbasaur.

-Bulba.

He calmed down but still glaring at Rick. Thanks for Tracey coming into the room with three Pokedexes that the tension was released.

-Here are your Pokedexes.

He handed each one of them a Pokedex with their names respectively signed up in it.

-And here are some starting Pokeballs.

Gary handed each one them five Pokeballs. They all said thanks to the two researchers and took their leave.

-See you at the entrance of town in thirty minutes!

Rick said before running back home.

-Hey Rick! Wait up!

Luna immediately took up as fast as possible, trying to keep up with Rick. Jack sighed and sweatdropped at the comical scene in front of him.

-Those two...

He started walking back home. Charmander was getting a bit tired so he decided to get into the Pokeball and take a quick nap.

-Mom! I'm home!

Nobody answered.

'Huh? Where is everybody?'

He looked everywhere inside the house but there was no sign of them anywhere. When he entered the kitchen, he noticed a small note on the dining table.

"Dear Jack,  
Meet me at the town entrance. I already have everything prepared for you. Just put on a new set of clothes and meet me there.  
Mom"

Placing the note back down on the table. He headed upstairs into his room and changed into his adventure clothes. It consisted of a blue light hoodie, a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans and red sneakers. But it couldn't be finished without his father's old Pokemon league cap. His decided to pass this cap down to him on his ninth birthday which he was really glad about. Putting Charmander's Pokeball on his trainer's belt, Jack took a final look of the house before heading out. He won't be back at this place for a while. At the entrance of Pallet town, Jack saw five figures waiting for him. He recognized them as Luna, Sylveon, Delphox, Pangoro and his mom.

-Jack! Over here!

He rushed towards them. This is it, a new beginning for him. Is he ready for this, of course he is.

-I packed you a some clothes, some medicine and packed food.

His mother handed him his bag which he gladly accepted. She stared at him for a few seconds before a shred of tears rolled down her face. Jack pulled his mom into a comforting hug.

-It's okay mom. I'm gonna be alright.

She nodded, still clutching onto her son like her dear life.

-I know that. You just remind me of your dad a lot. I'm proud of you honey.  
Jack smiled before pulling away from the hug.

-Thanks mom.

Then Delphox also gave a hug, Pangoro fist bumped him and Sylveon gave him a few nuzzles as a goodbye.

-So I guess I might need to go ahead if I want to catch up with Rick, see you later Jack!  
Luna said before rushing off to Route 1. Jack turned back to his family and flashed them a final smile.

-Goodbye everyone! I'll be back before you even know it!

He slowly walked towards Route 1 while waving back to the four figures waving at him at the entrance of town. Slowly making his way into Route 1, Jack couldn't help but wonder what kind of interesting things will happen, as the journey continues...

* * *

 **Well, that wraps it up for the first chapter. I do hope you enjoy it and I will try to keep the story as good and as original as I can for you guys. Also, any suggestions for Jack's team? I kinda had some ideas in mind but feel free to leave me some suggestions. I will read through every single one of them.  
Anyways, Asiandude's out! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Interesting Encounter

 **A/N: Hi guys! Asiandude's back again for chapter 2! Enjoy!**  
-sup = Speech  
'sup' = Thoughts  
"sup" = Written speech, notes, other...

* * *

Jack slowly walked on the peaceful Route 1. Cool breezes flowing through his face, the sound of leaves flying through the air. Everything was just so peaceful. Here he is, going on a journey of his own. He asked himself what kind of experience he's going to have on it. Just thinking about it made him excited and walked faster. His mind going through what his dream team is like. Though he will love and befriend every single one of his Pokemons, he had some preferences when it comes to building his team. He doesn't really need another fire type as he already got Charmander. He had always wanted a Dratini or an Eevee, they're both cute and awesome.

Surprisingly, he hasn't even seen any wild Pokemon for the first hour. If things keep going like this, he won't even have any other Pokemon other than Charmander when he reaches Viridian city, and he really doesn't want that. Just as he was starting to think that there's really no wild Pokemon around here, he saw a figure moving through the air before land on a nearby tree. It was a wild Pidgey. He took out his Pokedex to scan the Pidgey.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. Warning: This Pidgey knows a special Egg-move"

Bingo. An easy-to-capture Pokemon with an Egg-move, nice!

-Go Charmander!

Jack threw Charmander's Pokeball into the air, releasing Charmander out to battle. Seeing the Pidgey in front of him, Charmander smirked and took a battle stance.

"Charmander, the flame Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly.  
Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Flare Blitz (Egg move)  
Ability: Solar Power."

Jack almost dropped the Pokedex in surprise. He simply didn't expect Charmander to have Flare Blitz, such a high level move at this level along with Solar Power, a hidden ability. Things just got a lot more interesting.

-Charmander, use Scratch!

Charmander lunged forward with his claws glowing white and tried to scratch the Pidgey but no matter how many times he swung his claws, the Pidgey managed to swiftly dodge them.

-Man this Pidgey is fast! Charmander use Ember!

Charmander fired little flaming cinders out from his mouth. Pidgey struggled but still dodged the first two embers before counter with a Sand Attack. Charmander tried to get the sand of his eyes but had no success. Pidgey decided to finish this with a couple of Quick Attacks along with Wing Attacks at Charmander, knocking him to the ground, crying painfully.

-Charmander!

Jack rushed to his Pokemon's side and picked him up as the Pidgey decided to take it's leave. The poor beaten up Charmander was sobbing in Jack's arm. He lost his first battle right in front of his trainer's eyes. And he knows what that means, it means he isn't worth to be Jack's Pokemon, he's just a weak useless Charmander that couldn't take out a plain Pidgey.

-It's okay Charmander. There's nothing embarrassing in losing, what matters is that you tried your best.

Jack patted Charmander's back trying to comfort the sad little Pokemon.

-Char? Charmander?

He doesn't know what Charmander was trying to say but he fully understood him somehow.

-No, you're not weak, you're just having a rough start. But don't let that get to you okay? I believe one day, you'll become the strongest Charizard in existence, even stronger than your dad.

Charmander's eyes became even more teary. He has such a wonderful trainer who doesn't care about winning but about his Pokemon. Hearing this made determination filled his mind. He now wants to become the strongest Charizard ever thanks to his trainer's encouraging words.

-Charmander!

Charmander tears streamed down his face as he cried into Jack's chest. Jack pulled him in for a comforting hug.

-There there Charmander. I was the one to blame here. I not good enough at being a trainer, not that you are weak!

Charmander looked up at his trainer, still teary eyed.

-Char?

Jack smiled.

-Come on, let's keep moving.

Jack decided to hold Charmander like holding a baby as he was beaten up quite badly while spraying a potion onto the little injured Pokemon. Unbeknownst to him, the same Pidgey was still around, watching how Jack was comforting the Charmander. Looks like this trainer is not bad after all. The way he acts towards his Pokemon, it seems, special. Pidgey know that she's really strong for one of her kind and she doesn't really need a trainer to train her as her mother already did all that, but her mind's changing after she saw the scene. He really cares deeply about his Pokemon and that's something she really admires about a Pokemon trainer. But, she wasn't the only one around seeing the emotional scene. On another tree, hides a Spearow. It was enjoying its noon nap when all of a sudden, this accursed Charmander cried and woke it up. Why did this stupid Charmander needs to cry when it loses a battle? It was pissed off and it will show this little Charmander how to shut its mouth the next time it get beat up. Lunging at the Charmander and its trainer at full speed, Spearow's beak glowed as it prepared to Peck its victims eyes out. Noticing the hostile Spearow and seeing that the trainer and his Charmander don't know they were being attacked, Pidgey's instincts kicked in as she flew from her hiding spot and launched a long range Air Slash at the charging Spearow, intercepting its attack. Surprised by the sudden attack from nowhere, the Spearow quickly changed its flying position and stopped charging at the boy. Hearing the air slash's noise flew by his ears, Jack turned around to see to see a Spearow glaring at him. It doesn't take an expert on Pokemon behavior to know that this Spearow is pissed. Backing up from the angry Spearow, Jack prepared to make a dash for his life. He as any other trainer in this region would know how nasty Spearows can be when they're angry. To make things worse, Charmander is badly injured and the potion's effects haven't really kicked in yet.

-Spear! Spearow!

The angry Spearow began charging at him again, this time with it's wings glowing white. Jack gulped and ran for it. Unfortunately, he tripped on a random small rock on the road and fell to his knees, completely defenseless against the Spearow. Jack tugged Charmander into his body, shielding the Pokemon from getting more injured and closed his eye, preparing to take the Wing Attack. But it never came.

He opened his eyes again to see a Pidgey has blocked the Wing Attack from the Spearow with its own Wing Attack.  
Spearow is annoyed at this stupid little Pidgey. Why does have to save this weak trainer that failed to catch it earlier?

-Spear!

Spearow yelled while fixing a glare towards the Pidgey.

-Pidgey! Pidgey!

Pidgey is not gonna let this hostile Spearow hurt that trainer. She has seen that he shows a great care for his Pokemon, unlike the other trainers who had tried to capture her in the past. They mainly just yelled at their Pokemon or call them useless. If there's a trainer she wants to be with, it's this one. He blares a great resemblance to her mother's trainer which she told her about. As a matter of fact, this trainer kinda matches the description of her mother's trainer. What was his name again? Ace? Anton? Alan? Something like that.

The Spearow didn't know why this Pidgey interrupted not one but two of its attacks just to save this trainer and it didn't care. This Pidgey is being a nuisance and it will take it out if necessary.

Spearow lunged forward at Pidgey with incredible speed and a glowing beak. Pidgey gracefully dodged the Peck attack and launched one of its signature Air Slash at the attacking Pokemon, knocking it to the ground.

Jack is shock. He never thought that that Pidgey was gonna come back but here it is in front of his eyes, fighting off a wild Spearow to protect him and his injured Charmander.

Charmander watched in awe as Pidgey made quick work of the Spearow. That Pidgey sure is strong.

The angry Spearow gave a furious cry and flew off. Pidgey turned around to the trainer she just saved with a patient look.

Speechless. Jack was totally speechless. This must have been the earlier Pidgey, the fighting was exactly the same. Then why did it come back to save him?

-Thanks... Pidgey...

-Pidgey.

The Pidgey made a little bow to Jack as if it was trying to say "you're welcome". Then Pidgey made a gesture that Jack would have never expected, it pointed its wing at one of Jack's empty Pokeballs. Jack sat there dumbfounded. First, he lost to this Pidgey in a battle. Then, it saved eyes from being pecked out by Spearow. Now, it wants to be his Pokemon?

'Wow, who would have seen that coming?'

Jack took out an empty ball an placed it in front of Pidgey.

-So you're saying you want to go with me Pidgey?

-Pidgey.

Pidgey said with a nod before pressing the button and allowed herself to be sucked inside the Pokeball. Without a single wiggle, the ball dinged, showing that Pidgey has been caught. Jack smiled happily. He just caught his first Pokemon. Though the way it was captured was rather... unusual, but he would stills appreciate it. He threw the Pokeball high up, releasing Pidgey from the Pokeball. It flaps it wings twice before softly landing on the ground.

-Hello Pidgey, I'm Jack Ketchum. From now on, I am your trainer. Thank you for deciding to join me as a partner on my journey Pidgey.

Pidgey gave another bow to her new trainer. She feels like this journey was really going to change her for the better, especially with a trainer like Jack.  
Charmander made his way over and introduced himself to the new member of the team. Although he was a bit jealous that he lost their battle, he quickly emptied that thought of his mind as his dad had always tell him to. Pidgey gave him a handshake as a gesture of sportsmanship and also greeting to her new partner. Jack took out his Pokedex and made a quick scan of Pidgey.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon.  
Gender: F  
Moves: Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Air Slash (Egg move)  
Abitity: Keen Eye"

Without anyone of the three knowing, a large majestic figure had seen the whole thing. It was glad that its daughter has finally overcome her stubbornness and found herself a trainer. This trainer though reminded her of her old trainer. She hasn't been hearing a lot from him since he released her to be the leader of her flock almost twenty years ago. But when she heard this trainer introducing his name to her daughter, she flinched. Is it possible? Could this be? The trainer's appearance does look oddly familiar to his. She need to ask the old professor about this.

-Pidgeooooot!

With a cry, she took off towards the town of Pallet.

Jack turned around towards the rows of trees where a large cry was heard just a second ago. But after seeing nothing, he paid it no attention and turned around to his two Pokemon. Pidgey, however, knew exactly what it was. Her mother was nearby.

Jack returned Pidgey and Charmander to their respective Pokeball and pressed onwards.

The majestic bird Pokemon turned around one last time to look at the trainer. Jack Ketchum, that's a name she'll definitely remember. But for now, she needs to make a visit to the old professor's house and call her flock after that because that Spearow didn't seem to pleased after being beaten up. She wished him the best of luck on his journey.

Having caught his first his first Pokemon, Jack is excited to see what's waiting for him as the journey continues...

* * *

 **A bit shorter than I expected but I'll try to make the future chapters a lot longer. I'm bumping the ratings to T since I might intend to do some dark and violence events in the future. I know what you're thinking about Jack's Pidgey, and I guess that everyone would have known by now that Pidgey's mother is indeed Ash's Pidgeot.**

 **Review response:**

 **To pokemonking0924:**  
 **-Thanks. I do intend to have Luna traveling with Jack later on, not in Kanto. As for your suggestions, I will give them a spot on Jack's team. However, don't expect it to be too soon since I kinda had in mind another certain electric type *wink wink* that you guys will see real soon on Jack's team, and Clauncher doesn't appear until Kalos.**

 **To Lilypad2002:**  
 **-Yes, I do intend on Jack having a Dratini on the team.**

 **To Werewingwolfxx:**  
 **-Jack won't be catching a Psyduck. However, his future partner will have a really awesome one. (Not like Misty's)**

 **Thanks for reading you guys. I'll probably see you all next week. Happy Halloween!**  
 **Anyways, Asiandude's out! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spearow Problems

* * *

 **Lyra the Espeon: Happy new year everyone! I wish you all the best of luck next year! And can tell that this year is going to be much better than 2016!**  
 **Sir Espeon: Lyra? Who are you talking to?**  
 **Lyra the Espeon: Well duh... the readers of course!**  
 **Sir Espeon: Wait are you working on chapter 3 without me?**  
 **Lyra the Espeon: *anime sweatdrop* No...**  
 **Sir Espeon: Uh huh... Well since I'm busy with applying for high schools and you insist on writing this chapter, I'll call Shade to help you.**  
 **Lyra the Espeon: *face heats up* Don't you dare!**  
 **Sir Espeon: Shade! Can you come here for a moment please?**  
 **Shade the Umbreon: Sure, what do you need?**  
 **Lyra the Espeon: *deadly glare* Don't say it...**  
 **Sir Espeon: *smiles innocently* Can you help out Lyra with chapter 3 while I work on my essay?**  
 **Shade the Umbreon: Sure.**  
 **Lyra the Espeon: *fires a Psybeam at Sir Espeon* Get over here!**  
 **Sir Espeon: *uses an Escape Rope***  
 **Shade the Umbreon: *shakes his head* Well I don't know what got into them but enjoy the chapter everybody!**

* * *

After camping out on Route 1 for the first night, Jack decided to keep on trekking to Viridian city.  
Jack continued his trek through Route 1 after stopping for lunch under a tall oak tree. He was in a really good mood and felt like he was ready to take on anything. He walked faster and faster as he wanted to reach Viridian city before sundown. It was currently three o' clock as his watch said. He can easily make it to Viridian at six if he doesn't bump into anything along the way.  
Just as he was passing a small waterfall, he heard a cry of pain coming from the nearby bush.  
-Chu... Pi...  
Though he really wanted to just press onwards and ignore the cry, his mind told him to check it out as this might be something serious.  
Finally locating the source of the cry from a nearby berry bush, he swiped the bushes aside to see something that might give his mother a heart attack. It was a small little Pichu lying face down on the ground. Cuts and bruises can be seen from every side of its body.  
Jack gasped at this as he picked the little Pokemon up and checked its life signs. It was still breathing, but slightly. Quickly grabbing a spare Potion from his bag, he spray the purple medicine over the Pichu's body. The cuts were starting to close and the bruises shrunk but this Pichu was still in a terrible condition and needs treatment right away. Luckily Viridian city isn't far from here.  
Carefully cradling the Pichu in his arms, Jack dashed towards Viridian city. Hopefully it was not too late for this poor little Pichu. As he was sprinting towards Viridian, a certain flock of Pokemon had seen this and decided to pursuit and take care of him for messing with one of their members earlier.  
-FEAR!

Viridian was close, Jack could sense it. He looked down at the unconscious Pichu who seemed to be weeping and turning in its sleep as if it was having a nightmare. He's gonna need to find out how this Pichu got into this condition. What kind of monster would do such things.  
-SPEAR!  
He flinched in surprise.  
'That cry...'  
He slowly turned around to see not one, not two, but a whole horde of Spearow giving him death glares. He gulped.  
'I thought I had gotten enough Spearow trouble for the day.'  
-FEAR!  
Jack flinched again. This is not gonna end well for him.  
A larger bird appeared from the flock. It's the leader of the flock, a Fearow.  
The whole flock of angry Spearows glared at their target. Jack gulped again. He still needs to get Pichu to the Pokemon Center as soon as possible but with the flock of angry Spearow here, he doubts that he is gonna get out of this anytime soon.  
-Go Pidgey, Charmander!  
He threw both of his Pokeballs into the air, releasing both of his Pokemons to fend of the flock. Pidgey saw the dangerous situation and grimaced. This flock is most definitely the arch enemy of her flock. They are known to be aggressive and pretty much stop at nothing to take care of their victims. Charmander, though intimidated by all the aggressive Pokemon in front of him, tried to stay brave and stood his ground in front of the Spearows.  
The leader Fearow gave a battlecry and the whole dived at them.  
Pidgey launched Air Slash after Air Slash at them while Charmander supported with a his Ember. Some Spearow hit by the attack where knocked out quite easily, but Jack's Pokemon are barely causing the flock any trouble. And with them closing the gap, they are starting to run out of options. Jack was about to recall his Pokemon and made a run for it. Maybe he will survive. If not then hopefully his Pokemon doesn't join him to be Spearows' dinner. But before he could reached his Pokeballs, he was interrupted by a majestic sounding cry, one that he might heard yesterday.  
-Pidgeoooottt!  
A moment later, a much larger version of Pidgey, with beautiful looking hair and talons soared down from the sky and stopped between Jack and the flock of Spearow. Jack's mouth opened in surprise.  
'Wow, a Pidgeot!'  
Pidgey gave a tiny smirk towards the Spearows. Those guys are in big trouble.  
Charmander looked at the Pidgeot in awe. He had never seen such a graceful Pokemon. Even his dad would be jealous of this Pidgeot's gracefulness.  
The beautiful looking bird Pokemon stopped mid-air, hovering in front of them. With another cry, it launched a Hurricane attack at the flock of Spearow. The strong hurricane swept through them, blowing them back into the row of trees. The Fearow growled angrily this Pidgeot and its flock had been such a nuisance for its flock. It needs to eliminate this annoying Pokemon.  
The Fearow launched forward with its long sharp beak turning white. It headed straight for the Pidgeot's chest. Pidgeot saw this coming, quickly dodged to the side and slam a Steel Wing down on the Fearow's side.  
Dazed by the Steel Wing from Pidgeot, Fearow tried to regain control of its wings. Growling angrily, it charged head first at the Pidgeot with an Aerial Ace. Pidgeot countered the Aerial Ace with her Quick Attack. The two bird Pokemon lunged forward slamming their wings, their beaks and their talons at each other at blinding speed.  
Behind the battle of the two leaders, the Spearows are starting to recover from the attack they received earlier. Multiple Spearows launched at Jack and his Pokemons, squawking offensively as they shot through the air. But before they could reach their targets, they were once again interrupted, this time by a huge Gust blowing them back. In front of them was the rest of the Pidgey flock. The two flock of bird Pokemons gave each other intimidating glares before charging at one another in an all out aerial battle.  
Jack's Pidgey begin to flap her wings. Her flock is fighting their enemies, she can't just stand aside and watch like this, she needs to help them. She spots her mother fighting the Fearow and the highest point of the battle and shot up after them.  
Seeing his Pokemon joining the fight, Jack began giving Pidgey commands.  
-Aim the Air Slash at the Fearow!  
Pidgey heard the command and slightly nodded. She stopped mid-air near where the fight was happening and took aim. Through her keen eyes, she was able to aim the Air Slash directly at the Fearow. The Fearow were still busy fighting Pidgeot, didn't see the Air Slash heading its way and was struck directly. Flinching from the surprise attack, the Fearow began to lost control of its flight. Its wings started to feel heavier and more imbalanced. It was losing control, it's going to crash!  
Seeing the Fearow starting to struggle at keeping flight and started to fall to the ground, Pidgeot's instincts kicked in and she dived after the falling bird Pokemon. She shot through the air with insane speed and was able to catch the Fearow before it reached the ground. Slowly placing the Fearow down on steady ground for it to regain balance, she took a few steps back and stood next to her daughter and her new trainer. The Spearows stopped fighting and gathered around their injured leader. The Pidgeys and Pidgeottos did the same. The leader Fearow shook its head, trying to get its vision together. It still couldn't believe it. It's arch nemesis for twenty years actually saved it. Why did she do that? Wouldn't it be to just let it crash and die? It was really confused.  
-Fear Fearow!  
The leader Fearow cried to its flock before retreating back to the forest of Route 1.  
With the Spearow flock gone, Pidgeot turned towards the young trainer she had taken a liking to. The boy was cradling an injured little Pichu in his arms, a young Charmander standing next to him and her daughter, a young Pidgey on his shoulder. He was looking at her in awe.  
-Pidgeot...  
Pidgeot and their whole flock gave a bowing salute to them.  
Jack was awestruck. He had never felt so excited. A whole flock of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos bowing to him and his Pokemon.  
Pidgeot reached out and pat her daughter's head one last time. She was ready journey long ago, Pidgeot was just glad that she found a great trainer like Jack, her old trainer's kid. Speaking of him, she wonder how he is recently? It's been ages that she heard anything from him. He was still just a dumb kid beginning his journey when he released her to look after Route 1. But something was special about him, the way he acted towards his Pokemons, how quickly he learned from his mistakes. Those were the reasons why she had so much respect for him, she just hope her daughter and his son can have the same partnership that they once had. With one last look at her daughter and her new trainer, Pidgeot gave a mighty cry before flew away back to Route 1 with her flock.  
Pidgey watched as her mother and her friends flew away. Was she ready for what's ahead? Only time would tell.  
Jack was still dumbfounded. His mind was still trying to process everything that just happened, until he realized that little Pichu was still in dangerous conditions and needed to be taken to the Pokemon center right away. He ran straight towards Viridian city without remembering to return Charmander to his Pokeball, which ended up with the little fire lizard struggling to even keep up with him. As soon as he entered the city, the first he looked for was a Pokemon center, the only building in the city with a red roof. After fifteen minutes of searching, he finally reached the building. He rushed inside and came right up to the counter where a certain pink-haired nurse was waiting with a smile on her face.  
-Nurse Joy! This Pichu needs medical treatment as soon as possible!  
The nurse quickly took a look at the Pichu and called out to her assistant.  
-Chansey! We need treatment for a small electric type asap!  
Chansey quickly made its way over to the counter and carefully took Pichu into the ward.  
Nurse Joy turned around to face Jack with a reassuring smile.  
-Don't worry, Pichu will be carefully treated and will be better really soon.  
Jack sighed in relief.  
-Thank Arceus I'm not too late. Pichu was in critical condition when I found it on Route 1. I had no idea what happened to it so I just quickly took it here.  
The nurse thought over the possibilities in her mind for a moment before asking Jack a question.  
-Was there any weird behavior or peculiar things going on in Route 1?  
The first thing that popped into his mind was the Spearow attack.  
-Well I got attack by the Spearow flock when I was trying to get here.  
The nurse nodded with understanding.  
-I see... Perhaps that Spearow flock was the cause of Pichu's injuries.  
-You think so?  
She nodded surely.  
-Yes. I overheard something about a whole herd of Pikachu was wiped out by the Spearow flock two days ago?  
Jack's brown eyes widened in surprised.  
-Really a whole herd of Pikachu was wiped out?  
-Apparently yes. There has been evidences about that.  
Jack went through all the information again in his mind. It is possible that Pichu was from that herd and luckily survived with serious injuries.  
-Ah, don't mind that for now. I'll get you a room for tonight so you can rest and check up on Pichu tomorrow.  
Jack nodded gratefully.  
-Thanks nurse Joy.  
-You're welcome!  
She said with a big smile before handing Jack a room key. Jack took the key, went to his room and got settled down. Lying on the comfortable bed of the Pokemon center, his mind still going through the possibility of Pichu's herd was the one that got wiped out by the Spearow flock. If that's the case then he really hope the young Pokemon doesn't get traumatized by it.

The little Pichu was having a nightmare. Its mom, dad, brother, relatives were all living happily together with their neighbors. Everyday went by slowly and peacefully and his memory was full of joy and happiness. But then one day,  
the bright sun in the blue sky was covered by a giant shade, or... multiple shades. The Spearow were quick and brutal, they quickly dived in and attack everyone. Being attacked by surprise, the Pikachu couldn't fight back in time. Pichu watched helplessly as everyone he knows get wiped out one by one. He was about to cry out loud when someone picked him up and ran. It was his mother. Behind her, his brother and father was fighting the Fearow leader. Despite having type advantage, the two Pikachu was quickly overpowered by the Fearow and all his Spearow backups. The were both killed with Pichu still watching. His mother and him tried to run away as fast as possible but they were quickly pursuit by the Spearow. His mother sacrifice herself and distracted the Spearow for him to run away. But he didn't want to. He lost his friends, relatives, brother and father, he didn't want to lose his mother too. He held on to her, refusing to run which lead her to the ultimate decision. Tears slowly flowed down her cheeks as she picked him up and threw him over the nearby cliff. She knew there was a big lake below so he would be able to survive the fall, and hope that he would be saved by someone. She was getting further and further away from him as he continued to fall down. The Spearow reached her and assaulted her brutally. Those were Pichu's last images of his mother before he reached to water with a splash and drifted into unconsciousness.

So our hero journey continues with him meeting a new Pokemon with a really tragic backstory. What can possibly be the result of this? Finds out as the journey continues...

* * *

 **Lyra the Espeon: Poor Pichu! I feel so sorry for the little guy! Why do we have to have such a tragic backstory for him?**  
 **Shade the Umbreon: Well... it is Sir Espeon's idea.**  
 **Lyra the Espeon: *shakes her head* He is really messed up in the head isn't he?**  
 **Shade the Umbreon: Said the Pokemon who scratches his face off everyday...**  
 **Lyra the Espeon: *Pout cheeks* Hey! It's not my fault him being annoying!**  
 **Shade the Umbreon: *sigh* I can't believe he still prefers you over me. Anyway, this is the review reply:  
** **Werewingwolfxx:  
** **-Thanks for helping me sort out some Water types I had in mind for his team. And the Psychic-type that I have in mind for Jack might be a lot more obvious than you think. ;)  
** **pokemonking0924  
** **-Thanks a lot. As I said, I had another Psychic type in mind (not Abra) already so Drowzee's out. But I'm actually really intrigued with Paras as few people actually use it so I'll consider it.  
** **Sir Espeon: *Pops in randomly* Right now I still need a Fairy, Dark, Ice, Steel and Rock type for his team so any suggestions would be much appreciated.** **Anyway, Lyra the Espeon, Shade the Umbreon and Sir Espeon are out! PEACE!  
** **Lyra the Espeon: Where the hell did you come from?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Onwards to Pewter City

* * *

 **Lyra the Espeon: Jason, what are you doing?**

 **Sir Espeon: I'm doing some research on some Pokemon. Did you know that Dratini are 1.8m long?**

 **Lyra the Espeon: Really?!**

 **Lex the Dragonite: *pops in randomly* Yes, they are!**

 **Lyra the Espeon: How did you get in here?**

 **Lex the Dragonite: Oh, through the roof.**

 **Sir Espeon: *see a giant hole at the roof* Goddamnit! Gotta get that fixed again!**

 **Lilypad: Lex! There you are! *pulls Lex out the door* Sorry Jason! Let's get you home you oversized dragon!**

 **Sir Espeon: *sigh* It's fine.**

 **Lyra the Espeon: Cain! Go fix this hole on the roof! *Sigh as Cain the Conkeldurr go fix the roof* Enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes as the first sunlight of the day got in through the window. Looking to his left, he saw the clock was still six in the morning. Slowly getting up, he reached out to his backpack and grabbed his clothes. After getting dressed and having brushed his teeth, he grabbed his stuff and got out of the room. He was eager to get a head start on the second day of his journey. When he reached the lobby, he found Nurse Joy reading a Pokemon breeding magazine. She slowly looked up as she saw Jack walking out to the lobby.

-You're leaving already?

He gave her nod.

-Yeah, I want to get a head start to get to Pewter as soon as possible.

Nurse smiled with genuine interest. She rarely ever see such a dedicated young trainer these days.

-Well, before you go, Pichu has been wanting to see who has saved his life.

Jack's immediately remembered about the poor injured little Pokemon.

-There's no harm in a little meeting right? Please lead the way Nurse Joy.

The nurse's smiled grew wider. This trainer is also really caring and he strongly reminded her of a certain famous trainer that was a great friend of her aunt. Come to think of it, the have a lot of similarities in appearance too. She wondered what that was about.

-Right this way.

She slowly led Jack down the ward. She stopped at the third room and opened the door, signaling Jack to go inside. Walking inside, Jack saw the same little Pichu that he had saved yesterday resting on the bed. His injuries were partly healed. He looked at Jack with wide eyes and glint of hesitation.

-Pichu pi?

-Hi Pichu, I'm Jack Ketchum, I found you severely injured yesterday.

Pichu tilted it's head to the side in pure curiosity.

-Pichu?

Jack smiled and bent down to pat the little Pokemon on the head. Even though he doesn't understand Pokespeech, he still had an idea of what Pichu was trying to say.

-Yes I did. And I'm glad I did.

Pichu watched as Jack slowly caressed his head. It felt more comforting than he first thought.

-Pichu pi.

Jack, while caressing the young Pokemon's head, asked a question that just popped into his mind.

-Why did you end up in that situation in the first place Pichu?

Having heard this, Pichu's ears drooped and he started tearing up. Jack immediately regret asking the little guy about this touchy subject.

-I'm sorry! I didn't know you are not comfortable with this.

-Pichu...

The little Pokemon frowned. He was still trying to forget about it but the haunting memories were still fresh in his mind. Jack spent another half an hour with the little Pichu before noticing the time. It was already seven, he ought to get going.

-Well, I think this is goodbye Pichu.

-Pichu Pi!

The little Pokemon shot up. He grabbed onto Jack's T-shirt with his tiny little arms.

-I'm sorry Pichu, I have to go. You need to stay here to recover from your injuries.

-Pi chu!

Pichu still latched onto him. This human saved him! He's the only one that Pichu trust right now!

-I'm so sorry Pichu.

Jack got Pichu off of his T-shirt and gently set him on the bed to the little Pokemon's squirming and trying to hold onto his fingers.

-Bye Pichu.

Jack said as he closed the room's door behind him. A frown was clearly evident on his face. He hated abandoning the little guy like that but he must refrain himself from being too greedy. Pichu needs to stay back at the Pokemon Center and he's not going to take Pichu away.

-Please come again!

Nurse Joy spoke to him as he got outside. People were starting to go about their usual routines on the Viridian streets. He set off for North, to Viridian Forest. After one and a half hour of hour hiking, he finally got into Viridian Forest. Everything was covered in green, from the rows of trees to the rustling grass and the mossy rocks.

-Pidgeoo!

Jack stopped in his tracks when he heard this cry. Slowly turning around, he found a nerve-racking sight. Hovering a few feet above the ground was a massive Pidgeotto. It was probably almost as big as a fully grown Pidgeot. What did it set it's eyes on? A small little Caterpie whimpering and shaking in fear on the ground. Jack couldn't see this and not allow himself to do anything. He had to help this Caterpie. He didn't care if it's unnatural to do this, his subconscious self wouldn't it.

-I choose you Pidgey.

With a flash, Pidgey appeared from her ball, ready for the task that Jack would give her.

-Pidgey, interrupt the Pidgeotto with Gust!

Pidgey flapped her wing creating a strong wind and sent it towards the Pidgeotto. The wild Pidgeotto was about to go for the kill on its prey when it was interrupted by a strong Gust. Annoyed with getting interrupted, the Pidgeotto turned to direction of the attacker to see a trainer in red jacket, blue jeans and a cap standing there with a Pidgey on his shoulder.

-Pidgeoo!

It squawked menacingly before launching itself at the attackers with a Wing Attack.  
Pidgey, with her analytical thinking, quickly jumped off Jack's shoulder before kicking off the sand on the ground, sending it in the direction of the hostile Pidgeotto. Intercepted with a sudden Sand Attack, the Pidgeotto immediately flinched and flapped its wings non-stop in mid-air, trying to get sand off its eyes. Just as Pidgey expected, this Pidgeotto has Big Pecks as an ability instead of Keen Eye. She was able to tell from the way it recklessly charged them without paying any attention to its surroundings.

Taking her opportunity, Pidgey lift off and send Air Slash after Air Slash at the Pidgeotto's direction. Though the attacks don't do a lot of damage due to the difference evolutionary stage, they were enough to keep the hostile Pokemon at bay. While Pidgey kept the Pidgeotto busy, Jack sneaked in and grab the little Caterpie who was frozen in fear.

-Caterpie pie...

It cried softly, tears welling up in its eyes. Jack patted it comfortingly.

-It's okay Caterpie, I'll get you to safety.

He rushed out of the fighting zone with Caterpie in his arms. Placing the shivering Bug-type on a near stump, he turned to his Pokemon who was still fighting her massive evolution. They were putting up a spectacular aerial fight, countering Wing Atack, Gust and Air Slash at an incredible speed. Jack wasn't too surprised to see Pidgey holding her own so well against this Pidgeotto. He knew what she was capable of by now.

-Pidgey! I have an idea!

Pidgey, hearing her trainer flew away from the hostile Pidgeotto to get her command.

-Try combining Gust with Sand Attack.

With only a second of processing, she knew what her trainer was planning. She immediately kicked off as much sand as possible and sent it flying at her opponent with a powerful Gust. Trapped in the sandy gust of wind, Pidgeotto struggled to keep itself off the ground.

-Now come in with Quick Attack!

With a flash, Pidgey sped through the air, making on onslaught in mid-air at the disabled avian Pokemon. And because of her Keen Eye ability, she was unaffected by the sandy gust. After striking Quick Attack and Wing Attack at the tired and disabled Pidgeotto. Pidgey decided to flew back to a distance and took her aim. Her wings ready to make the move Air Slash but was cut off.

-Pidgey, stop!

She immediately cancel her aim and flew towards Jack, landing on his shoulder with a questioning look.

-Pidgey?

Jack shook his head disapprovingly.

-Look at your opponent Pidgey. It's already really tired and injured. And we don't want to affect its future life with this battle don't we?

Pidgey listened closely. Her instincts must have taken over her mind and told her to finish off this poor Pidgeotto.

-Pidgey pidgey...

She lowered her head in shame.

-Don't worry Pidgey, you only followed your instincts, which is natural. Why don't we go help Pidgeotto out now that it has calmed down.

She nodded in approval and approached the injured Pidgeotto with her trainer. It was on the ground, panting. Its feathers were all messed up and several cuts and bruises could be seen on its body. Pidgey's expression dropped. She wondered what would have happened if Jack hadn't stopped her. Even thinking about it made her shiver. Jack fumbled his bag for a Potion. Pidgey noticed that the downed Pidgeotto was eyeing them with confusion. They defeated it, what are they trying to achieve now? Jack sprayed the Potion onto Pidgeotto's cuts and bruises and they slowly got better. The cuts shrunk and the bruises started to fade. Pidgeotto was genuinely surprised by this action. It clearly didn't expect this human to heal it up.

-Pidgeoo...

It rose up, stood on its two legs and stared at the human. After a moment of thinking, Pidgeotto took a bow to Jack before suddenly taking off into the depths of Viridian Forest. A smile cracked on Jack's face when he saw the Pidgeotto was okay after the confrontation. Pidgey, who was still on Jack's shoulder thought to herself. She would really need to control her instincts the next time she is in a battle. The same situation shouldn't happen again. Jack turned around to see little Caterpie was still sitting on the stump where he placed it.

-Pie?

Jack crouched down to Caterpie's eye level.

-Are you okay Caterpie.

It nodded in approval.

-Pie.

Jack grinned happily.

-That's good. Now go back to the forest, you're family is probably waiting for you.

Jack flashed a final smile to the little Bug-type.

-Return Pidgey.

He started walking out off the forest and towards Pewter City. But he was stopped in his track by a cry from behind.

-PIIIEEE!

He jolted and turned around to see Caterpie still there, watching him expectantly.

-Pie caterpie.

-Huh?

Jack didn't understand.

'Why isn't this Caterpie going back? Doesn't it have a home to go back to?'

-Pie.

Caterpie slithered towards Jack and got on his right arm, still eyeing him with expectations.

-Maybe... do you want to join me Caterpie?

Hearing that, Caterpie immediately nodded its head excitedly. Jack took out a Pokeball and gently touched the little Bug-type with the button. A red flash enveloped Caterpie as it was sucked into the red Pokeball. After rolling once, the ball let out a big 'Ding' indicating a successful capture. A huge grin grew on his face as he picked up the Pokeball holding his newly captured Pokemon.

-Come on out Caterpie!

Caterpie appeared from the ball and immediately crawled up to Jack's shoulder and made itself comfortable by snuggling Jack's neck affectionately.

He took out the Pokedex to scan Caterpie.

"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie uses the suction cups on its feet to climb trees and feed on its favorite leaves.  
Gender: Male  
Moves: Tackle, String Shot  
Ability: Shield Dust"

Jack's smile didn't fade as he continued his trek to Pewter City while thinking to himself.

'I wonder when I'm gonna start capturing Pokemon like normal trainer. So far, I've only captured Pokemon in "odd" ways.'

Adding Caterpie, the third member to his team after saving it from an encounter with a Pidgeotto, out hero continue onwards with his journey. Questions like what would happen to Pichu will stay with him on this journey, waiting to be answered. But our hero will always press onwards with determination as the journey continues...

* * *

 **Sir Espeon: I just realized I forgot to do the ending sequence in the last chapter.**

 **Lyra the Espeon: *shakes head* When will you start learning from your mistakes...**

 **Shade the Umbreon: Welp, seems like we don't have a lot to say today, especially after that event with the roof...**

 **Sir Espeon: Stop bringing that up!**

 **Shade the Umbreon: Oops, my bad. Anyway, here the review response:**

 **To _Werewingwolfxx_ :**  
 **-Yes, I've had part of them planned out ahead. However, I still need suggestions for future arcs and for other important characters.**

 **To _pokemonking0924_ :**  
 **-Thanks! I'll try my best on future chapters! (Even though this one seems a bit rushed) Also, I think you can guess a lot better than that with which Psychic type Jack's gonna have. Also, I'm really inspired by the Sand Rush Sandshrew because I thought up of a cool strategy for it so it is likely that the Sandshrew's going in. Though I would have to save it for Johto though, cause my pal already suggested me another Kanto ground type.**

 **Lyra the Espeon : We also made a brief team summary which we'll be doing every 4 chapters:**

 **Charmander (M):**  
 **-Nature: Hasty**  
 **-Ability: Solar Power**  
 **-Lv: 9**  
 **-Main Moves: Flare Blitz (Egg), Ember, Scratch, Growl.**  
 **Pidgey (F)**  
 **-Nature: Modest**  
 **-Ability: Keen Eye**  
 **-Lv: 19**  
 **-Main Moves: Air Slash (Egg), Wing Attack, Quick Attack, Sand Attack**  
 **Caterpie (M)**  
 **-Nature: Naive**  
 **-Ability: Shield Dust**  
 **-Lv: 3**  
 **-Main Moves: Tackle, String Shot**

 **Sir Espeon : Alright, enough stalling for this chapter. We're out! PEACE!**


End file.
